The House of The Rising Sun
by moony1981
Summary: Ah a new criminal is in Arkham Asylum, Angel. A little known explosives freak, sent to Arkham and stuck in the same ward of Gotham's most notorious,including Scarecrow and The Joker,Everythings gonna go wrong? right you are Crane/OC & Joker/OC a little
1. House of The Rising Sun

_Authors Note: This is just a concoction of the mind thanks to interning at a mental facility last year. I hope you people enjoy this be sure to review ~love ya Katie. _

_Oh mother tell your children _

_Not to do what I have done _

_Spend your lives in sin and misery _

_In the House of the Rising Sun _

_Well, I got one foot on the platform _

_The other foot on the train _

_I'm goin' back to New Orleans _

_To wear that ball and chain _

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans _

_They call the Rising Sun _

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy _

_And God I know I'm one_

_-The House of The Rising Sun by The Animals._

_"Angel Beauregard you are sentenced to life at Arkham Asylum, for your heinous crimes, may the Doctors there help you through this madness." _

That is what had brought me here, to the starched white walls of Arkham, a fat old hypocritical old man had sent me to hell for life. _Gee Thanks._ Walking beside me were a nurse and a guard of course, leading me to my new home. I grinned those people were stupid if they thought a nut house could hold me, or maybe they were the insane ones I grinned.

Most of the Inmates so far had looked either to drugged to do much or truly psychotic, licking the windows on their doors, or crying. As it were I was being taken to one of the few remaining single cells, on the most dangerous floor of course, but thanks to some strings pulled by my Daddy life wouldn't be as bad for me as it was for most of these nutters.

You see I was my daddy's little Angel, his little doll. Even after my arrest he continued dressing me up like a doll, that would be the reason I was walking into Arkham asylum, looking like a little porcelain doll. I was 5'2 at best, with long blonde hair, with a big bow in it acting as a head band. Then of course was the dresses a little blue thing with ruffles too match my eyes according to my dad, and of course dainty white slippers. If anything I looked like an innocent child not a homicidal maniac, I grinned. I was being lobbed up with true crazies, not the simple ones. Ha how very interesting.

I pursed my lips, we had stopped at a gate, where of course it required a security pass to get in or out. Then we started walking down the hall that had Gotham's finest plus me, a little country convict. Looking around I saw a man with greenish tinged blonde hair, and scars reaching up from his lips grinning at me from behind his window. I smirked back, _The Joker._

His grin grew even more pronounced "Look_ey_ here guys we got a new..ahem _friend."_ Then he started giggling insanely. I shook my head looking at the next cell, I saw an auburn haired man, who when he saw me pass looked up at me and smiled. _Well he doesn't look too crazy. _

Our trio stopped at the next cell, the Guards voice rang out loud and clear "Open Cell 239" The door electronically opened and the guard shoved me in, with the nurse following behind.

She looked to be about thirty years old, with a fake tan, brown hair, and gleaming red nails. _So typical_. "Now Angel, this is to be your room for the remainder of your stay, your uniform is on your bed. Now you will be allowed outside of the room for three times a day not including breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Those other times, will be Recreational time, Outside time, and group therapy. The former two are going to be with another dorm, and the latter will be just your hall, okay sweety?"

I absentmindedly shook my head.

"Okay lunch will be in twenty minutes so get changed into your uniform before then, and a guard will come down to escort you to the Cafeteria. After that is group therapy with a Dr. Miller, and then you get outside time."

I looked up at her and smiled softly "You know your voice reminds me of the sound that girl made when I cut her throat with my switchblade?"

The nurse looked at me shocked then humphed and was on her way out the door. I grinned good riddance, who needs company in hell anyways?

I took in the details of my new room a small bed and a window with bars was it. "How Charming" I mumbled to myself.

Then I grinned when I stopped to think about it they say one of the first signs that your crazy is constantly talking to yourself, I guess that should have been a tip off for me. Unfortunately I failed to pick up on that; maybe if I had I wouldn't be here now.

I picked up my uniform and glared at it, the regular prison attire. A plain orange jumpsuit with the words Arkham Inmate on the left corner, with a pair of brandless white shoes. I inwardly cringed, _orange was never my color._ I pulled off my blue dress, and put on the abhorred uniform, with a small white camisole underneath, and then I slid on the shoes and waited.

I closed my eyes, and remembered the concert I had went to last June, it had been some random locally famous band, that's when she had first killed a man. He had been trying to get into her panties all night calling her "Dolly" that's when she had taken his switchblade, and slit his throat. All she could do was look at the blood on her and laugh, who would think little Angel could kill?

The suburb which had been my home being shocked, at such a brutal killing happening there in their little peaceful town. Murder and all belonged in Gotham not one of its tiny outer towns.

"Miss Beauregard time for Lunch." Said a husky voice drawing me out of my reverie.

I looked up into the eyes of an older grisly man. _Well no escaping from this one. _ I just silently nodded my acceptance and walked down the aisles, I was the first inmate from this ward to go. Once we got to the Cafeteria and the guard (whose name I later found out was Lynrd) led me to my table apparently we sat at the tables by what ward we were in. Looking around I saw some prisoners being spoon fed by nurses, others eating with no hands, and then there are those who chose to eat normally, thank god.

I looked up as other inmates were starting to sit around me all had two things in common. One they were all in the horrid orange jump suit, and two they were all staring at me. Then one sat down and put his arm around my shoulder, I inwardly cringed apparently soap was not mandatory. I looked up into the constantly grinning face of the Joker.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?"

"Nope why would I?" I questioned though I was genuinely curious but I could tell he would only lie anyways, like I had always heard ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Though really he had asked me so.

He guffawed "Fine then, so what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I gently removed his arm from their place in my bubble, while sneering "Well I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

He looked at me then starting hooping and giggling quite _insanely_. "Your quite a laugh little girl."

I grinned up at him looking around at the remaining people at my table, the auburn haired man was there, along with a woman with reddish hair, a man with half his face burnt off, and lastly a rather spindly looking man with brown tresses and crystal blue eyes. I looked down cringing inwardly seeing as I was sitting with crazies even though I was 'crazy' myself.

I looked back up with a big smile on my face "Hello fellow nutters nice to meet you all I'm Angel Beauregard, but ya'lll can call me Dolly."

They all looked at me surprised, no doubt never hearing someone quite so chipper to be in prison.

Then the reddish haired man looked up "Call me the Riddler, and her" he said sticking his thumb at the woman "Ivy" who looked up at me and attempted to grin.

Then the Joker turned back to me sniggering "I'm the Joker dolly, those two party poopers over there are Doctor Jonathan Crane or Scarecrow whichever you prefer, though the good doctor at the moment seems to be with us and the guy missing some face is Two-face." He giggled pointing at the two men opposite of me.

"Well so good golly Miss Dolly what did you do to get in here?" questioned Riddler

I opened my mouth about to not answer his question when something was plopped down in front of me, it was a grayish white blob. I shrunk away from it. It was disgusting looking even for prison food.

"Miss Beauregard you better eat it if not they will think you incapable of feeding yourself, and then they send us a Nurse over here to force feed you, as pleasant as that thought sounds. I assure you none of us want another presence over here." Said the cold voice of Crane.

Then the Jokers tune came in "yeah Doll birdbrains over there is right, if you don't want them to shovel it down your throat you had best tuck in."

I smiled softly up at the cold eyes of Crane "Thanks"

I slowly started force feeding myself the food, holding my nose at the same time so I couldn't taste it. When I had finally stuffed the last spoon full in I let out a suppressed sigh, and let go of my nose happy to be able to breathe properly again.

I felt eyes boring holes in my head with the intensity of their stare. I looked up into the eyes of Crane, and winced he had been studying me.

He gave me the small good doctor smile, then the Joker's hand took Dr. Crane away from my vision by turning me to face him, "So Dolly really why are you in here? How old are you anyways?"

I winced I was sure I was at least a good ten years their junior, they good use that to their advantage. "I'm sixteen, and my answer to your former question has already been given."

Crane looked up surprised "You are only sixteen? Their letting children into my asylum now?"

"Well obviously Crane, they can't exactly send the insane to high school now can they?" Questioned Ivy who turned to me and asked "How long are you in here for?"

"Till I can break out of course" I mumbled in a 'Duh?' manner

"You know how to break out?" giggled the Joker "Little Dolly knows how to break out?"

A logical cold voice came into the discussion "Well Joker obviously if she is insane enough to be sent to our ward, then she probably can break out of Arkham I mean even you can do that"

I sniggered at the Jokers beaten expression "Aw Crane I think you really hurt him, by the way offense was taking for you calling me insane." I giggled.

He looked up "So you are not insane then?"

"Sanity is a matter of perspective, Mr. Crane." I smirked

I glared at him my eyes catching Cranes, like two intense blue orbs glaring at the other. Trying to see through the person, to find out what made them tick, neither succeeded. We were caught up glaring at each other, so that we didn't notice the other occupants of the table laughing to themselves, and the Joker giggling "Aw look Jonny boy here has a little crush"

Or Ivy's snide comment "Now he can add Pedophile to his resume." Or the group minus Two-Face, responding sniggers.

In the far off distance I heard a bell ring and Lynrd came and practically dragged me back to my room. _What had came over me back there?_ I mean of course I had wanted to know what made Crane lose it, but it was like I myself had lost touch with reality.

That had to be the most interesting meal of my life, I mean the food was atrocious but the company and conversation, now that was _interesting._ I had just ate my first lunch from prison with the most notorious criminals of Gotham, I was little more than a suburbia nobody. These guys however were going to be my ticket to freedom and what I want most _power._ So yes this had been a most interesting first meal.

_Authors Note: Okay my first go! Tell me what you think people=] sorry if it isn't that great, honestly Dolly isn't meant to be a villainess really more just a small time explosive extraordinaire and a cutthroat, she does not mind killing, but however unlike the Joker and most of her new acquaintances at Arkham, she would not not kill the Batman. Okay this may be revised soon, love ya peace=] _


	2. Brain Damage

Authors Note: Somebody asked me was this Nolanverse and I have decided yes, even though I added a few extra villains, and well this chapter is dedicated to theJokervampiress and Miss Masquerade, their the bomb diggity yo =p. They encouraged me to keep writing so ta da! Thanks for the reviews love ya Katie=]

_The lunatic is on the grass_

_The lunatic is on the grass_

_Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs_

_Got to keep the loonies on the path_

_The lunatic is in the hall_

_The lunatics are in my hall_

_The paper holds their folded faces to the floor_

_And every day the paper boy brings more_

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_

_And if there is no room upon the hill_

_And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too_

_Ill see you on the dark side of the moon_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me till Im sane_

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key_

_Theres someone in my head but its not me._

_And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear_

_You shout and no one seems to hear_

_And if the band youre in starts playing different tunes_

_Ill see you on the dark side of the moon_

_Brain Damage – Pink FLoyd_

Group Therapy.

I walked into the brightly lit room glaring at everything in it, especially the middle aged man that looked like a fat sack of egotistical shit who was of course going to be telling me what was wrong with me today. I do not like shrinks. They were seven chairs in a circle in the boring room, I was the last person to arrive, so I got stuck between Harvey Dent and The Joker. How perfect.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Beauregard, now group I am sure you have all met our new little inmate?" he questioned, but he didn't expect an answer, he knew they all had lunch together so no need wasting time like that. "So who wants to tell me about how their day has been so far?"

I dismally watched the joker throw his hand in the air, swinging it around like somebody else actually wanted to talk. When the doctor waved his hand for him to speak, he burst out into these insane giggles. Oh god "Oh Doc you won't believe what has happened today! With the arrival of our new ah friend, Dolly here, Scarecrow has a bit of a wee little crushy! On the little girl no less!"

The surprise showed on the Doctor's face "Oh Really? I though last time you told me he was gay?"

What the hell is the Joker on about now? I looked over to Jonathan who was glaring at the Joke something fierce, it made me grin. Aw so the good doctor has a crush on the little girl? I smirked How interesting.

The Joker was bursting out in giggles "No it turns out he is in fact not gay, just a pedophile."

Then the shrink did a shrink thing and looked at Crane "Do you, Jonathan, have anything to say about this?"

Crane glared at the Shrink. "I am most disinterested in Miss Beauregard in that matter, Miller even you should know that." He answered coldly, his blue eyes turning on me in a hateful manner.

I beamed at Crane who look startled at that response to his ahem bitchiness "Aw Jonny darlin you hurt my feelings, am I really that much of a turn off to you?"

He just smirked coldly "Miss Beauregard you are a little more than a child, and definitely lacking in some departments I deem necessary."

"What departments you talking 'bout Crane? She certainly isn't lacking anything from this side of the room." Questioned the Riddler, in his high octave voice.

I turned toward him with a 'Thank You' grin, then I looked to the man in question, whose face was turning red at the moment, my grin slipped into a sneer. "Believe me Doctor Crane, you are not exactly a hunk either." I said in a mockingly polite tone, this man just got under my skin.

Then Ivy chuckle came in "Maybe he is gay?"

Then of course the crazies (minus Dr. Crane and Two-face) began guffawing like mad, forgetting about their perplexed Doctor, who had decided this was enough therapy for one day, he called in the guards who dragged the still giggling lunatics out.

Then Dr. Miller took out his notes and began writing on what he titled Angel Beauregard and Jonathan Crane.

'Seems to be a pedophile, when it comes to one Angel Beauregard. High feelings of embarrassment and attractions towards the young lady. September 31 2009.'

Then the Doctor gave a small smile, despite that he was supposed to be the most useless Doctor inside this place besides Mr. Crane of Course, he couldn't help but to notice Crane's psychological struggle which made the older doctor snicker in happiness, Crane's going to get what he deserves.

Back to Angel=P

Lynrd had walked me outside into the chilly afternoon. looking around their was other inmates besides our dorm if you chose to call it what the nurses called, acting like we were college, instead of an insane asylum, how marvelous. Admiring my surrounding noticed we had an 'outside' sea about the size of a baseball field, with a tall metal fence going around us with barbwire at the top, to keep us from running. I sniggered to myself like barbwire could keep the nutters from escaping.

Beyond the fence on one side was a huge prison wall, and the other side beyond the river you could see the skyline of Gotham. This was my first view of Gotham besides when I was transferred here in an armored car, there wasn't any windows as you can probably guess. From here the city looked almost normal like a normal urban city, however I knew from stories that Gotham was really just home to the nutcases. Crime ran rampant through the streets like an infectious disease, everybody was corrupt, and then there was the Batman. It made Dolly grin as she thought of the rogue vigilante, who always tried to save the stupid people of that town, from criminals. Looks like now the town was hunting him, as he had hunted criminals. So the hunter turns into the prey.

"Whatcha thinking about doll face?" came a cackle from my left, I sighed the cackle was unmistakably the Joker. Looking up into his grinning face I just plopped down, but then surprisingly when I looked up to answer him I saw another face in my peripheral vision, Dr. Crane.

"Um how could I help you fella's?" I grumbled, tired Asylum life takes a lot out of a person. Without a word they both plopped down beside me, the Joker stooping to put his arms round my shoulders and me shrugging it off, and despite our earlier confrontation I scooted closer to Crane. I sneered toward the inmates "Joker you really need to learn the meaning of the word bathe"

"Hey I take bathes!" he sniffed his arm pits thoughtfully "...often enough anyways it's the thought that matters right?"

Crane sighed "Not when you smell like a sewer, Joker"

I grinned up at Crane, who even sitting down towered over me, much to my chagrin. Looking up into Cranes face, only somebody like me would realize something, besides being a crazy fear thriving maniac, Crane had the highest cheekbones a girl could dream of, and a pretty face to boot. The only thing wrong was his eyes they were…cold.

"So Miss Beauregard I do believe you are studying me." Stated Crane in his clinical 'I'm better than you' voice.

I just grinned "Just taking in my options Captain, so far it looks like I have to choose between you, Joker, and Riddle plus from time to time, Two-face. I think the latter is winning, he doesn't annoy me so much."

"Aww! Darlin I'm in the race for your heart too?" cackled Joker "Well then why didn't you let me know earlier? I could sweep you off your pretty little feet way before bird eh brains here." His tone implying he was trying to be suave.

Causing me to burst out laughing like a banshee "Ha I think I would sooner turn Lezbo Jokey old boy."

His just made the Joker laugh even more than usual, as it were it seemed he was always chuckling a little bit, all the more amazing was that I cause Crane of all people to smile.

"ooh I should tell Ivy!" cackled the Joker "You know darling your gonna give me wet dreams tonight, well if ya _eh_ know what I mean?"

I slapped my head in desperation "I may be sixteen, but I bloody hell know what you mean! I am not a kid!" I huffed. _Take deep breathes Angel, calm down._

Nobody said anything for awhile Joker pulling up blades of pale brown dead grass and shredding them into tiny little pieces, Crane just psychoanalyzing me, and me well I was staring at Gotham. If I could escape that's where I would go, I decided. "hey guys what is it like in Gotham?" I questioned them quietly.

They both shot up surprised "You have never been to Gotham?" enquired Crane in a disbelieving voice.

However it was Joker that answered my question "For people like us, it's amazing doll, for normal people I imagine it is really rather _eh_ shitty, but they stay anyways like moths to a flame. It really is an amazing city full of all your favorite illegal wonders, the black market, explosives etcetera."

I looked back to it and gave the city a small smile; in six months those moths would know my name. The people of Gotham would fear me like they did the Joker, because you see I had a **plan. **A real plan at that, I had started off in suburbia, no I was going to take Gotham yb storm, once I got past the Asylum stage of course.

"Why did you want to know?" asked the cynically frosty voice of Crane.

I looked over to him with a fierce smirk on my pale face, my crystalline eyes cold and hard in my humorous smirk, quite the contrast. "Gotham City is all part of the plan Dr. Crane"

This line made the Joker giggle if at all possible even more maniacally "So little doll face here is planning on escaping Dr. Crane, I'm in Doll you're my kind of girl, a little freak just like me!" he cackled even louder causing some of the Guards to look our way, before noticing it was just the Joker, and I hate to reiterate myself but _eh _well when is he not laughing again? "So Dr. Crane" the Joker giggled "Are you in?"

Crane looked up thoughtful, this could either A. free him or B. make his stay in Arkham or indeed make his stay much worse. "Exactly how do you two plan on leaving?"

This caused the Joker to put a serious smile on his face "Why so serious Doctor? Madness is like gravity …. All you need is a little push."

I turned to Crane "a distraction doctor" I smiled hopefully at him "and we will have one soon enough of course just be ready."

I turned my eyes back toward Gotham, mentally photographing it, however I was pulled from my trance by a hand pulling me up by the collar of my uniform. Now to say it wasn't the slightest bit disconcerting that the guy that pulled me off the ground was at least two feet taller than me, would be a lie. I was dangling in his grasp, while the Joker and Crane looked up with peculiar expression on their faces.

My captor turned me to face him and as it turns out two of his bulky ignorant looking cronies. I scowled at him, he was a bald man, middle aged, drinker, and a slob, you could tell all this from his appearance plus he smelled worse than the Joker.

Then the thing had the audacity to grin at me "You are new. Pretty girl. . . pretty pretty girl" it mumbled staring at my breasts.

I snapped my fingers in outrage "Hello? Up here please?"

_Where were the guards when you need them? _Especially when a man the size of a small house was dangling you in there like a kitten, plus looking at your boobs, like a starved man looks at steak? Looking over I saw them way over there, playing cards. _Fat lot of good they are._

I looked up at the giant man, who still had the ignorant look on his face, I took a deepm breath then I let out an ear splitting scream. Then something's happened very quickly.

Firstly Crane caught me seeing as he had stood up behind me, saving me from a painful fall to the ground, the big idiots fell to the ground clutching their ears as the sound rang on, and the guards decided to come over. Now them being the idiots they were, of course started tasing people. The victim included, so with a slump me and Crane both fell to the floor and blacked out, after being tased, along with the Joker, and the other guys.

_Don't the guards do a great fuckin job? I mean protecting the victim and all that jazz?_

So that is how I came to wake up in my room, some hours later, to a guard, shaking me awake. Of course I tried to get up and then I realized something, the son of bitches, had put me in a straight jacket… for screaming.

_Dumbasses_

"Lynrd why am I in a mother fuckin straight jacket? Get me out of the damned thing" I screeched

"Ma'am I'm not supposed to take it off till after dinner." Grumbled the emotion less Lynrd.

I scowled at him, I was going to have to go through dinner with this on? "But" I mumbled in my little girl voice "how will I eat?"

"Nurse will feed you" grunted Lynrd

I glowered then mumbled sarcastically "oh yes wonderful, I get fed the paste by a ditzy blonde bitch."

However when I got to my table at the lunchroom, Joker and Crane were already there, both like me in strait jackets. Each had a nurse by his side spoon feeding them. The sight made me giggle, the joker was turning his head away, and Crane was blushing from embarrassment. Lynrd chucked me down at the table, why I waited for my nurse, not use to the straight jacket I struggled to not fall over laughing at the sight of those two, the same goes for the other criminals at my table, all were giggling at the two adults being forced rounds of 'Here comes the air plane open wide'

A red faced Crane sneered at me "just wait Miss Beauregard soon you will be playin-"

He unfortunately got cut off by a spoon full of guck, calling me and the joker to burst into insane gales of laughter. "Don't worry Jonny hun it will be worth it, just seeing this."

Or at least that's what I thought, till some nurse came and started shoving food down my throat, this of course caused the others to giggle me to scowl, until of course they led us back to our rooms where I promptly screamed obscenities, till my jacket was taken off. Then I lay on my cold metal bed drifting off to sleep.

_Good first day at an insane asylum right?_

_Authors Note: Well we shouldn't be in Arkham much longer maybe one or two more chapters at the most, then the real fun begins people =) hey review! I need to know what ya'll think. _


	3. The Great Escape

_Authors Note: well I am Increasingly becoming obsessed with this story as it were so yeah =) It' s a whole lot of fun to write, even if it isn't that good of a story, I'm just doing this for fun so=] thanks love you people. Also Joker is a Heath Ledger one the best one in my opinion – Katie BY the Way this chapter totally goes out too __**Cybernetic Mango and Royal shadow1 and Maddsy**_

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway 

_Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_  
The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls_

_Outside Time (I really need to think of a better name for it than this) Two days later._

_As surprising as it is the two days went by rather monotonously, which especially weird considering I'm at an asylum. I however learned some new things, one of which being rape is a common occurrence around here, if you don't guard your 'goods' they will get taken, and two as long as I stayed near the Joker, and Crane, no inmate with any sense would try to hurt me, considering they were the worst of the lot. However considering we were in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, and sense wasn't exactly rampant around here, I was on my guard all…. Well most of the time._

_My favorite time of the day was Outside Time for during that time me, Crane, The Joker, and the occasional other of our ward sat by the fence and watched the Gotham, making our plans. Which is exactly what we were doing right now._

"What we need is the key to the cells, and then magnifico we're free" I giggled giddy at the very thought of freedom holding up my hand towards Gotham, my thumb in the exact place as Wayne Tower. I grinned _soon the whole city would be under my thumb._

"Well for that we need a distraction." Uttered Crane logically running his hand through his brown lockes gently upsetting them, I smirked he tended to do that a lot, especially when he was trying to concentrate.

Mad heinous but mainly annoying cackling came from in front of us where the Joker stood up finishing his somersault set. "You see Jonny old boy, old pal! That is where I come in." his face fell serious "Every night the Guard comes by our doors, checking on us nutters, and then once he gets to mine, I'm gonna say, "I have to go to the bathroom" and he is going to _ahh _sigh and say okay, he is going to use his pass to open the door, bada bing bada boom I hit him with this baby." The Joker smirked pulling out a taser from the front of his shirt. "He won't know what hit him." This of course sent the Joker into one of his mad cackle, and it even made Crane smile.

However I was thinking what would happen once we got out? "Hey Joker are we gonna stick together once we escape?" I mumbled a blush on my cheeks.

Crane looked up surprised "We can't let you run around Gotham by yourself little girl." He murmured in a comforting tone.

"Hey Dolly you never told us what you done to get locked up anyways, I think you should tell us doll" commanded the Joker from my other side.

Then Jonathan explained "Just so we know what you can do."

I gave a small smile; _they were going to stay with me after we escaped so I suppose I should tell them about my past._ "No interrupting me okay?"

Both men nodded their heads excited to finally get to know what had really happened to their little new psycho friend

I looked up at the sky "Well boys it all started when I was young, I was that little kid that was bullied, all throughout my school years. I pent up my rage, bottling it inside me, until however at a show last year a man tried to shag me, I cut off his fingers, and slit his throat. I killed him slowly, loving the way he looked at me. .a big guy like him afraid of little 5'2 me? I was amazed, and then I ended his life. I realized something then with a weapon such as a knife I was invincible. I then found some fireworks one day; I put them in a neighbor's mailbox and boom! The box was no more. I googled how to make a bomb on a friends computer, and slowly I made my first pipe bomb, it was amazing. You see I saved it for a special occasion, eventually this girl at my school, well let's just say she was a bitch, and in the end one day I kidnapped her and her little boyfriend too. It's a little odd that neither thought they could over power me, even if I did have a switchblade. I took them deep into the woods, and tied them both to a tree. I cut up the boy into little pieces, making the bitch watch, she got was she deserved. I stuffed him in her mouth, then slowly I cut her open and placed my pipe bomb there, I walked a ways off, and right when I turned around boom! Little Miss Mary was spread all around the forest. The End." I giggled my past making me think of that fun day the police had come to take me away from my house. It really wasn't that hard to tell who done it, I wanted people to know it was me, I walked around the streets of my small suburban town, covered in blood and waiting for the pigs.

The Joker was giggling so hard by the end of this story he was panting "And ..._pant_ they say_ pant_ that _pant_ I'm the _pant_ crazy _pant _one" he gasped, then collapsed back into a mad fit of hysteria.

I looked over to Crane who had a peculiar expression on his face a mixture of respect and something else, I couldn't quite recognize. "Aw Is the big bad Doctor afraid of me?" I smirked pushing my hair out of my eyes. (Having lost the bow thanks to the Joker who had well let's just say went hermaphrodite for a day).

A half- smile crossed his face, holding his hands up in mock defeat "Of course Miss Beauregard the murders committed by a teenager simply scare me to death."

I flicked his shoulder pointedly "Well you would know all about fear now wouldn't you, Mr. Scarecrow?"

Crane visibly flinched, he quickly reached up and grabbed my neck, choking me. My eyes felt like they were gonna burst out of their sockets. "Don't call me scarecrow!" he hissed.

I giggled losing even more of my precious air until a strategically planned kick made a foot imbed itself into Crane's jaw, he fell to the ground his crystal blue eyes, big with realization of what he had just done.

The Joker towered above us his usually grinning face serious "Watch what you're doing Crane, Doll here is simply too much fun to kill" he said looking over to me, giggling slightly at the latter part.

The bell rung then meaning it was now time for us to go back inside, so I simply stood up reached down to help Crane up, and then continued walking on. Him of course by my side, walking in tune with my step. (Quiet an amazing feat for a man with legs as long as his) Looking to him I muttered "You know a simple call me Crane would do right? I mean honestly usually we get little reaction out of you this time however noooo, we get over reaction, involving choking me!" I huffed _idiot_

. Crane however just candidly smiled down at me. _Making my knees go weak_….wait I didn't say that scratch it, because girl knee's only go weak, when they like somebody and I Angel Beauregard liked no one I declared to myself. (Talking to oneself again, see they were signs) I just glared at him with mock anger "Uh not an apology but it will have to do I guess" I grumbled, being led by Lynrd back to my cell.

_That Night _

I stood in the shadows by my door, waiting on the Joker, or for anything honestly to happen. Eventually I heard it the unmistakable sound of electricity running rampant through somebody. It made me grin, I hope it was Lynrd, the bastard.

After a few seconds I heard a muffled giggle, and then ta da! My door opened, and I ran out, to see the Joker on a cell down from mine letting Jonathan out, but then I looked around at the others. _We can't leave them._ I sighed, and snatched the key from Joker gently opening every door on the ward, the two men waking the sleeping Ivy and Riddler, leaving me with Two-face. I gulped two-face had never taken a liking to any of the crazies, cause according to the Joker he used to put them away, until fate intervened according to the Joker. She shrugged and went over to the sleeping man and shook him awake.

"Hey were leaving, you wanna come with?" I whispered

Apparently to a death ear, two-face just turned over and faced opposite me, I sighed. _Dumbass, fuck it stay here and rot then._ I jumped with shock feeling a hand on my shoulder, turning around realizing it was only Crane, I gasped in relief. Of course Mr. thrives off fear looked please with my reaction. However he simply whispered quietly in that clinically dead voice of his "Come on Angel, the guards are probably aware of our movements by now."

Looking over to Two-Face I sighed again "Dumbass" I hissed, and left with Crane dragging me by my hand out into the ward. Moving evasively down the hallways, thanks to Crane's knowledge of his old work place our hole group passed dozens of guards and never once got caught. Adrenaline pumping as we came to the Narrows, my first taste of Gotham, looking around it was nothing like suburbia it was rundown and poor, with trash in the streets, and almost like out of a movie about the poor people of a big city, clothes were hanging from lines in the narrow alleyways. I decided then and there as we heard the police sirens wailing towards the Asylum, that I was gonna help the poor people of the narrows, even if I was going to be a criminal, I would make sure they had their pay day too.

Eventually we came to a stop in front of an ancient abandoned decrepit warehouse near some port. Looking around me I noticed our other companions Ivy and Riddler had left. Looking up to Jonathan I saw that he was staring at the building in distaste.

I nudged him carefully "What's wrong?" I whispered

He looked down on me with a small half smile "We are out of Arkham Dolly no need for whispers anymore, and there is nothing wrong… yet." He added as an afterthought

I clucked my tongue "Very reassuring Crane."

He shrugged his shoulders and we went silent, until we heard the squeaky doors of the aged warehouse open, and out stepped the Joker, in an odd little purple suit, tailor made. Smirking at my obvious scrutinizing of his clothes the Joker help up his hands and did a little catwalk spin "Like my suit darling? Now all I need to find is my makeup" then he cackled merrily "you can borrow some too if you like"

I just sneered "Thanks but no thanks, and well I must say you clean up well, orange didn't suit you"

He just threw his arm over my shoulder "It doesn't you either doll that's why right now we need to find you and birdbrains over there some _eh ah_ clothes."

As I was being dragged away by the constantly blabbering Joker I grabbed Crane's hand pulling him along with me, surprised at the warmness of his hand, I almost pulled back, but Crane held on, as the Joker drug us into a room with an armoire. Searching through it, all the while humming something that sounded a little like 'Join the British Army Song'. I nearly laughed out loud for what he pulled out for Jonathan, a wife beater, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of converse. Then he pulled out me a little black dress, and some black prada heels, I grinned it was Chanel, _my favorite._

I quickly stepped behind the armoire and changed, when I came back from behind it. I noticed Jonathan just holding his clothes out lamely, looking at them as if they bite. _Dear god, you can't give me any breaks can you? _"Oh my god Jonathan just put the damn shit on, if not you can run around in the bloody Arkham uniform!" I hissed at him.

Then I walked back into the outer part of the warehouse where a t.v. and a couple of sofas were, I plopped down on the one opposite Joker, who was doing his makeup in a mirror. I giggled "You're such a girly girl "

He just grinned at me "I got to keep up my dashing good looks doll, however is our darling Doctor finally changing into something more _eh_ conspicuous" the Joker snickered "We still have some business to talk about"

"What business" came the cold clinical voice I had come to lo-like, yes like from behind me. Whatever the business was it obviously wasn't too important seeing as the Joker burst into guffawed laughter at the sight of Crane. Who was growing red in the face; looking at him wow he looked almost normal, in the casual wear. I gave him a small half smile and shrugged "Joker what business?"

The Joker was exhausted from laughing again "Well doll _pant_ we need to _pant_ get us _pant_ some _pant_ mob _pant_ money." Then he started giggling again.

Jonathan looked relieved "Splendid then I can get me a suit, and we can start work on, what is it exactly were doing?" he wondered aloud

We all three shared a look, what to do with the powers of two super villains and little old me? I grinned darkly at them "Well I say we kill the Bat-man, then of course we take this town, street by street."

Both men exchanged a look, _was this girl crazy? I mean really take down the bat-man?_

_Authors Note: Thanks to Royal Shadow1 for some ideas =] people the song at the beginning even though it isn't exactly a great song ya'll have to admit it so fit the story line. Well tootles people review if you want another chapter! And By the way I know in Nolanverse the Joker built his hole character on his struggle with the Joker however in here, well all three are going to try and kill him, not sure if they will succeed though. Love ya people 3 REV-FN-IEW! Pretty please with cherries on top? And disclaimer: Batman and all characters you recognize belong to DC comics, not me. _


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

_Authors Note: I'm totally loving those of you who review, you guys are great however….. somebody like crushed my mellow this morning, some anonymous reviewer said my story wasn't shit, so if you agree with him let me know, so well I won't be wasting my time, however Anonymous don't read it if you don't like it, and especially don't give me flames, asshole. However to the rest of you, ya'll have been really awesome, I love you guys. =] by the way this chapter is dedicated to __**nightchildx =]**_

_No one knows what it's like_

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain and woe

Can show through

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

_Behind Blue eyes by The Who_

_Previously _

_Both men exchanged a look, was this girl crazy? I mean really take down the bat-man?_

_Now drum roll ladies and gentleman! _

_Chapter Four =)_

They were both giving me deer caught in the headlights look, you know the whole deal wide eyes open mouth, etc. I rolled my eyes flippantly, I mean I knew they had had their problems with the masked vigilante before, but really was this necessary. I sighed deeply "Guys look who stopped you from taking over Gotham last time? Bat-man right? Well if we were to take him out of the picture Gotham could be ours!"

Crane hissed "it's just not that simple Angel!" his luminous blue eyes glaring in my direction.

I sneered "No it really is think about it, with us three we lure the nocturnal Batty boy out, and faster than you can say Arkham, we get rid of him, there is three of us and only one of him how hard can it be?"

Both boys looked pensive on the subject, until finally the Joker with an uncharacteristically serious demeanor nodded his head, and smiled "Well I agree with doll face don't you dock? I mean really what we were lacking before now we have _eh_."

Looking over at Crane, who was unconsciously running his hands through his hair again, and shaking his head, he finally looked up grimly. "Well then I suppose the Bat-man can wait, at least until we got what we need right?"

The Joker giggled "That's the spirit Jonny! Now down to business, I suppose I will need to go recruit us some muscle, and we rob Central Gotham Bank tomorrow morning right?"

I just nodded my consent to caught up in my own mind to pay attention to the others. _Taking down the bat-man am I crazy? _ I smiled to myself once again talking to myself "Yeah I am crazy"

"Hey Doll face and Doctor goo goo eyes! Here's ya'll some ah _eh _blank_ets_" yelled the Joker form across the room, throwing us to ratty quilts, taking mine from Dr. Crane I settled down onto my couch, trying not to think what nasty fat ass might have sat here before me. Slowly I drifted off into dreamland where to crystal blue orbs awaited me, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the start of the rest of my life here in Gotham. However _short_ that may be.

_The Next Morning _

"Hey Angel wake up"

I groaned and turned over ignoring the rich voice in my ear.

"Angel you have to get up, our muscles here" murmured the rich voice again

"And let's just say a sleeping girl is an invitation to them" a crueler voice cackled.

I sat straight up in the bed "Where am I?" I stammered, looking around, confused.

"Angel you're here with us, Joker and Crane, remember?" came a cold clinical voice to my left _Dr. Crane_, I had forgotten, my dream had seemed so elsewhere. Looking up I noticed Crane studying me with a worried expression his face.

I shrugged "I just forgot where I was for a moment there Crane, no need for another analysis." I mumbled.

Crane just smirked "I'm afraid there is always a need for one when your with the crazy."

"So that means the nutter himself was running the nuthouse." I quipped giving him a grin back, turning around "So where is our muscle?"

Crane's smirked weakened "They are in the van, waiting on us, a rather dimwitted group, be careful around them Angel, these aren't the cream of the crop."

I looked at him in shock, _Jonathan Crane cares about me? _I grinned broadly at him "Aren't I always careful Doctor?"

"Ah Dolly if only you were." Sighed Crane distractedly, his words had me confused, I was about to ask him what they meant when the Joker came marching through the door, with a big black bag in tow. I raised a questioning brow at him, _why the bloody hell are you dragging a bag around?_

The Joker just giggled and dumped the bag on the table in front of us, guns, knives, explosives, and even grenades came pouring out of the bag. The Joker giggled "Well _uh_ take your pick Doll fa_ce_, I already got all of mine, and Crane your scary toxin isn't exactly buy_able_."

Looking down I was overwhelmed, there were switchblades, butterfly knives, daggers, military grade grenades, pipe bombs, dynamite, Molotov cocktails, semi automatics, Beretta hand guns, Glocks, even a Smith & Wesson M76, ammunition and then I found what I was looking for a Frank Beltrame 11" Camelbone switchblade, my _favorite._

I held the beauty up in the air watching the light in the room glint off the razor sharp blade, it made me twitch with excitement just holding the knife. I pocketed it then grabbed a few grenades, a Glock, and a S & W.

"Woah Doll face, these babies's aren't going anywhere no need to take them all at one time, though Scarecrow you should probably get at least one" giggled the Joker, I just ignored him putting the weapons in my coat pocket, then waiting on Crane, after a few minutes hesitation he grabbed a Glock and a semi automatic. The Joker shoved the rest of the weapons and ammunition back into the bag, and languidly we sauntered out of the warehouse into a white van.

As soon as I got in my nose wrinkled in disgust it smelt like stale beer and cigars. Without realizing it I had stopped my getting into the truck also stopping Crane's. He touched my butt, pushing me forward, causing me to jump forward into the front seat. I turned to him my cheeks reddening "Never ever molest my ass again Jonathan Crane!" I hissed.

He looked at me confused, he held up his hands in an innocent gesture "Um sorry- "

The Joker sniggered "Doctor I believe it is in your best interests if you shut up right now, in case you forgot the girl has a GUN!" the Joker guffawed turning around in the passenger seat to look at the pair in the front seat.

I glared at Crane, who looked as if he was about to say retort, but upon looking at me he caught himself and turned away, cheeks reddening much as I had done earlier when he had molested my ass. _Serves you right_, I growled inside.

We were driving through Gotham traffic, quite nicely even if the traffic was absurd. Looking out the window I saw towering skyscrapers up close, along with dark clothed anxious town people walking the grimy sidewalks. I sighed "This town really does deserve a higher class of criminal, or better yet a cleaner one"

Crane looked at me amused "An environmentalist villain?"

I just shrugged my shoulders not much caring to talk to Crane right now "Not really an environmentalist, more we don't need to trash our city, then one day look around and wonder why we are up to our necks in grime and trash?"

Jonathan just nodded his head ignoring my small rant, I huffed _loser, _as we pulled up to Central Gotham Bank, and went around into a back alley. We sat there and waited till one of the muscle who now had clown masks on stuttered to the Joker "Boss D-Daley is-s-s in-n"

To this the Joker just snickered quietly (how shocking?) "Its show time boys!….and Doll face" he added after a moment's hesitation.

We didn't even try to hide our weapons, we just strolled into the bank. I fired a shot into the air causing everyone to look our way.

The Joker smirked "Thanks for that Dolly, now _um _good people of _eh ah_ Central Gotham bank, no need panic we are just here to make a slight withdr_awa_l."

He clapped his hands, and the clowns came rushing forward shouting "get down on the ground get down on the ground"

Finally one of the Joker's clowns came from the back, carrying two huge sacks of money, throwing them at the Joker. In the far off distance I hear sirens ringing, without thinking I turned toward the people of the Bank that were still on the floor some crying, and others just looking defeated, a sneer crossed my face "Tell your precious mob thanks for the payday"

Just like that the Joker pushed me and Crane back "We are about to see a show " he giggled "You see I told them whichever ones kills the other ones gets a ten thousand dollar bonus." Then like clockwork everyone of the clowns shot the other causing me to giggle awkwardly.

I looked over to see Jonathan smiling "Now we don't have to share"

The Joker stumbled over to him and patted his shoulder "Exactly my point Jonny boy."

_Back at the warehouse later on that evening_.

Looking at the TV screen you could see The Joker, Crane's and even my mug shots flashing on the screen, according to the news we were "highly dangerous and may be armed" _Well no shit were armed we didn't exactly rob a bank_ _with only our lonely now did we?_ I sighed as my stomach growled, _where was Jonathan?_

Looking over at the Joker you could tell he felt the same way, only he didn't hold it in as well as me, he was glaring obtrusively towards the door of the room where Jonathan had went and changed into his suit at. Of course somehow in the Narrows black market today we managed found ourselves new clothes, well besides the Joker, who already has his own full wardrobe here. Crane had gotten himself some suites, while I found myself some expensive designer skirts and dresses, and one pair of jeans. Then I heard the door snap, out walked Crane looking too overly professional and clean to be a criminal, his blue orbs brightened by the pride in his step. My eyes met his and for a moment something odd flickered in his eyes again, but then they went back to cold hard Crane eyes.

"Well finally Crane!" screeched The Joker from his seat "I'm starving let's go!" he muttered a few choice obscenities at Crane, as he dragged me from the couch into some suburban, grinning. "Now where to eat? Ah don't answer that! Dolly has never had dinner in Gotham before I have just the place."

After a while of content silence, well silence other than the Joker humming what sounded like "Bohemian Rhapsody" By Queen, I know odd right? When you think evil villain songs you imagine more Marilyn Manson or Slipknot not...Well Queen. When we finally arrived at what looked like a high priced Italian restaurant, I smirked the Joker had good taste. The place was known as Venici's and apparently was a mob hangout. I figured that out as soon as we walked through the door, and a voice snarled "Joker!"

Looking around I seen it was a well skinny graying Italian man, the Joker looked thrilled at seeing the man, Jonathan however paled. Then all of a sudden two big hands grabbed me from behind lifting my small frame up off the floor. "Yo Boss look what we have here a little girl."

I scowled, and struggled and twisted. Looking up at the Italian who was grinning "Joker give me back my money and I let her live."

The Joker took one look at me and then took two steps towards the Italian. "Why so serious? Are you sure that would be a wise decision Maroni?"

Arrogance seeped into Maroni's face as he backed away, and the Joker took another step forward. Suddenly the beast's hold on me slackened, as he realized Maroni was probably about to get his ass kicked, and this being the opportune moment it was I reached down into my shoe and pulled out a knife and jammed it into the guys head. Screaming he dropped me on the ground (god this situation sounds familiar.)

Horror flashed across Maroni's face, as he was slammed into the wall, by Crane? "You are really a dumb shit you know that? That ah _little girl_ has just killed one of your best men, what are you gonna do now? Wait better question what should we do with mob scumbags like you?"

The Joker sniggered from his spot "Well I say we should let him hit the river bed however I'm hungry, two _Versa Al Laguinousei _and what do you want Crane? And hey get the _corpse_" he giggled at the last part putting emphasis on the word _corpse _"outta here"

Crane let go of Maroni letting him slide to the floor fear evident in his eyes_ "Dias El Manicora Tortellini"_

Crane then sidled up to me, shaking my shoulders gently "Are you okay?" he questioned concern in his eyes.

I shyly smiled at him "Crane you're the Doctor you tell me." I giggled at his response a blush, _aw how cute._

_That was when I became completely aware that I had the biggest and weirdest crush on Crane, I smiled too myself cause at that moment I knew he liked me too now too only make him admit it._

_Authors Note: sorry for the short chapter people and sorry if it's a bit erratic bad day today, however here ya go, any ideas let me know. I know this chapter was a little boring, I'm not good at writing action sorry people Well I love you guys don't forget to REVIEW! It makes me wanna write more=]_


	5. Wonderwall

_Authors Note: My reviewers are the best people in the whole entire world =] I love you people=] Now this chapter Is just fluff for the Good Doctor and Miss Beauregard so I'm not that great at writing fluff and lovey dovey crap but I'll do my best, enjoy! And tell me what you think! This chapter goes out to __**Royal shadow1 and nightchildx and Maddsy and I am the Batman dag nab it **__you guys are the best thanks for the review!_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_Wonderwall by Oasis_

_The Next Day_

"Guys do either one of you know who the Batman really is?" I wondered, Cause thinking about it the task of taken Batman down would be so much easier with a name and an address could help, _a lot._

Crane had stopped reading to look at me and the Joker had been being his usually girly self and putting make up on, now he was staring at me too, both looked confused. Crane even had his head cocked to the side like an innocent puppy trying to figure something out.

The thought made me giggle, _Crane innocent? Haha_, "Come on guys ya'll never figured that would help? Especially in the like um murdering him part!" I sighed, for evil villains they were pretty stupid sometimes.

Joker snorted shaking his greasy little head "It's not exactly that easy Doll face, he doesn't exactly leave a bat trail."

"Well no shit Dick Tracy," I sneered glaring at the clown "Well thinking about it we most know something about Battsy that will lead us to him."

"well obviously he is rich, considering his costume is top of the line, with recent equipment, plus the fact that he has time to go parading around the night chasing bad guys" stated Jonathan in his clinically cold psychiatrist voice. 

I frowned, that voice annoyed me, "Well then" I murmured "I need paper!" I gasped and jumped off the couch to go find paper and a pen in this God forsaken warehouse.

"Miss Beauregard, here is some and a pen." He mumbled holding a pad of paper and a shiny ball point pen out to me. I stumbled over with my short uneven steps, and snatched the paper and pen away smirking.

"Crane Miss Beauregard is my mother, my name is Angel or Dolly whichever you prefer, but thanks for the paper." I drawled coyly smirking at the now blushing Doctor. Which caused my smirk to widen. Getting back to business, sitting down at the table, I started the list of things we knew about batman.

However the Joker broke into raucous laughter from his perch on the cough "Doll face I think the good Doc-tor may just have a crush on you! Blushing like an incessant school girl I cannot bel_ieve_ the cold Doct_or_ Crane can blush."

I giggled along with the Clown, Crane however just looked down, at his book once again. I turned back to my list, and started writing down what we knew in my less than acceptable handwriting. Really it looked like a lump of loopy loops and curvy straight lines. From the way the batman story sounds, he obviously hadn't been her a very long time, because if so he would have helped the people of Gotham before it got this bad right? I ran my hand threw my straight blonde locks of hair, biting my bottom lip, thinking what had happened around the time Batman showed up? Of course I wouldn't know very much considering where I had lived at the time. But Crane and the Joker had been right?

"Hey guys!" I yelped excitedly looking up to find crystalline blue orbs upon my baby blues again, I felt the redness crawling into my cheeks, causing me to look back down for a moment abashed, nervously I ran my hands across my skirt straightening it out, "Can you two think of anything that happened off the wall before the batman showed up?" I mumbled without looking up.

"Ah I can't really remember much about that time Doll, I was a little cra_aazy_." Sniggered the Joker with a soft laugh "Crane what about you? Considering then you were the big bad Doctor of Arkham"

"Uh I don't know I'll have to think for a moment." I sighed at the undeniable truth, neither of them knew. Looking back to my list 'rich man new' is as far as I had gotten.

"Uh well as much as I enjoy doll face's company here , I'm afraid I have some _eh ah_ business to attend to ya see the Mob well they _think_ they have a chain to jerk but _nooo_ I think …it's time the mob learns a les_so_n in poli_tics_." Growled the Joker sinisterly from across the room, he was standing in an intimidating possession anger evident in his eyes. I arched an eyebrow at him, _what the hell's gotten into you?_

The Joker with a jerky motion of his hand throws a letter to me "Read it" he snarled aggressively smacking his lips. I looked at the paper and read it aloud:

"_Joker stop your games, or we turn the tables on you we know where you are, we will send the pigs to you, you steal from us again, you lose the girlies pretty little head, and your whole operation. We don't need you." _

"These idiotic buffoons think they can threaten us? Let me come with you Joker, I think I should put a smile on their face." I snarled viciously taking out my knife and rubbing across my fingertips, hard enough to leave thin red lines.

"That's not a wise decision obviously they want to use her against us, maybe me and her should stay here?" inquired Jonathan in a concerned voice from across the room.

"Well obviously Jonny boy there going to send somebody here after they know that I have left to take her." Spoke the Joker in a bored voice from position leaning against the wall.

"Yeah Jonathan they will the Mob isn't completely stupid or they use to not be, when he isn't here would be the best time to come get me, maybe we should all go for safety reasons ya know?" It wasn't a suggestion it was a command and they knew it.

Jonathan sighed from his spot on the couch "Get your weapons then because I do believe we are going to need them."

We all grabbed our many weapons and clamored out back into a new beat up old black van the Joker had gotten from somewhere. For once I had control of the radio, we were listening to one of the greatest songs of the nineties _Wonderwall_ by Oasis. I was softly singing the lyrics from the passenger seat "_I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all you're my wonder wall_."

Jonathan Crane snorted from the backseat "You know for crazy criminals you two sure do have an odd taste in music."

Laughing gingerly I turned around in my seat to look at him "So what do you think criminals should listen to Dr. Crane?"

He looked away in thought for a moment before turning back to me "I don't rightfully know Dolly just I'm not sure if songs about wanting to be saved are appropriate for a deranged criminal am I correct?"

The Joker chuckled from the driver's seat "Crane you surprise me aren't you suppose to be a shrink or something? You should know everybody wants to be saved eventually, everybody wants a wonderwall to come into their lives, at least once." Murmured the Joker thoughtfully.

Me and Crane exchanged looks of surprise never hearing anything from the Joker so well…deep. I just shrugged my shoulders dismissively and turned back towards the front looking at the dismissal cold city that was Gotham. _Jonathan you could be my wonderwall if you tried._

Then I sighed _love and trying to kill batman don't work out much less adding slightly insane into the mix. _It wasn't fair.

Outside of some bar the van finally pulled to a stop, as soon as it did I sprung out of the car, a predatory look in my eyes. _These imbeciles had threatened me and my compatriots' well being, they were going to pay. _ We three walked into the bar like a trio, like an evil three musketeers of all things, I smirked as soon as we walked in the host turned and was about to run, before finding a bullet in his back, courtesy of me, thank you very much.

Looking around I snarled "Where are they?" people in the bar just looked at me with deadpanned expressions.

The Joker began pushing through the people, with me and Jonathan following until we came to a door marked as private. We barged right in to see the only three Mob heads left in the city sitting around a table, with another man.

The three Mob heads turned toward them wide eyed, but the newcomer looked at us levelly, I flinched his expression was so x rayish, like he could see right through us. The Joker sneered "Well, ya'll look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em."

Nobody moved a muscle as Joker continued on with his story "Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was... a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not-one-bit. So - me watching - he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it! Turns to me, and he says, "why so serious, son?" Comes at me with the knife... "Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth... "Let's put a smile on that face!" And now look at me I'm always smiling!" he grins to prove his point turning back to the Mob "So who is he?"

The newcomer stood up with nonchalant nod "My name is of no Importance it is however what I do that you might want to worry about Joker?"

"What a strange name.." I murmured looking at the man "Well Mr. Is of no importance nice to meet ya" I grinned holding out my hand, he just looked at it disgustedly. "Aw now that was hurtful."

"Oh no Miss Beauregard what I do is much more hurtful, ya see the Mob here has hired me to hunt down the freaks like you and The Joker, and let's just say I'm not as nice as the bat-man." He sneered

I turned to the mob incredulous but Jonathan stole my words "Wow you know for mobsters you are really stupid, you are paying this guy to kill us, or whatever while the Batman will do it for free?"

Maroni clucked his tongue "It was a hard and long decision, while we could let the Batman get you, that means you would just go to Arkham, however I want you dead and gone, then the Batman will go, and then all goes back to how it was before, psychopaths started breeding in Gotham."

I laughed "Your stupid Maroni, you think things can go back now? It won't and it can't the truth is we have all" I laughed spreading my arms wide "changed things, forever."

The men were staring at me with all sorts of expressions Maroni subdued, the mystery man amused, the Joker bemused, and Jonathan with an arched eyebrow. Suddenly I turned towards mystery man and growled "Are you scared of dying?"

The man looked at me perplexed "No?"

"You should be." I grinned and threw my knife right into his chest in the blink of an eye, he staggered backwards. I skipped over to where he lay dying and snatched my knife out of his chest "you should have shook my hand, maybe I wouldn't have killed you then." With a slip of my knife I slit his throat and the red came gushing out, wiping my now bloodied knife on the man's jacket I turned back towards my boys "Let's burn it to the ground."

The Joker beamed "I like the way you think doll face." Then he turned to the men, tying them up in chairs "Why so serious?" he growled menacingly at the Mob men tied to chairs.

I took out a pipe bomb and set it on the table "Time to go guys." I mumbled as I fiddled with the switch. We ran out of the building and got the van going just in time to see the fireworks. I grinned "better than the Fourth of July."

"Well now with no mob all we have to do is concentrate on the Bat-man and well of course mass chaos" I murmured quietly "Hey guys where do most of the richy type people work in Gotham anyways?

"Wayne Tower" answered Jonathan immediately.

I grinned "Wellll let's blow it up, "I giggled

The Joker looked at me amused "You just blew up one building and you're already to go demolish another?"

I grinned and fluttered my eyelashes "It's a hobby ya know?"

"Believe me Dolly we are more than aware of your tendencies to make things explode." Came a voice from the back of the van.

"Oh shut up Jonathan" I giggled.

"Gift from god." Murmured the Joker

"Huh?" I slurred looking at him.

The Joker smiled "That's what Jonny boy's name means, well your mother sure did fuck up in your naming didn't she Crane?"

"Don't talk about my mother" snarled Jonathan from the backseat.

"Ooh touchy subject, touché Jonny boy." muttered the Joker

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, besides a little background music chosen by the Joker, _Killing in the Name of_ by Rage against the Machine. Which to me seemed a little more villainy causing me to half smirk. When we finally got home, I hopped out and so did Jonathan but the Joker didn't, I gave him a questioning look which he answered with a shrug "There is someplace I need to be don't worry."

Jonathan grabbed me by my elbow and led me into our warehouse. Sitting down I sighed "You know that man scared me. He had these crazy eyes Jonathan."

Jonathan turned to me from his position on the other end of my couch and with a little laugh murmured "Well you killed him didn't you? Obviously you weren't that afraid"

"Being afraid is a reason to kill Jonathan." I murmured almost inaudibly looking down at my hands, so white and flawless, they were killer hands I decided.

I felt Jonathan move closer down the couch to me "There is nothing to fear but fear itself Dolly, never forget that, and then no one can hurt you."

I contemplated his words they were true, but they were so many things to fear, I shook my head leaning over onto his body comfortably _so warm._ Feeling him stiffen up I immediately pulled my body back "I'm sorry Jonathan I forgot and..." I trailed off as he put his arms around me pulling me back towards him into a _perfect fit._

"Don't worry Dolly." He murmured caressing my hair.

I smiled softly in the half light of the warehouse I looked up to him, his luminous orbs staring right back into my cobalt ones. I leaned upwards and placed a ginger kiss on his cheek, feeling the silky smooth skin tremble beneath my lips I drawled back to look at Crane. "I like you ya know?"

"I know" he uttered

I looked at him confused "Do you not like me back?" suddenly I was swept backwards into the couch as his lips met mine in a bruising embrace. Startled I drew away from him "Does that mean you're my wonderwall now?"

He laughed gingerly into the stale air of the warehouse "Yes Dolly that is most definitely what it means." I grinned and laid back into his arms a satisfied smirk on my face.

When suddenly Jonathan shot up, causing me to topple forward, I turned to him glaring "I thought it was a bloody yes?"

Jonathan just shook his head frantically "No not that Dolly I know who Batman is its _Bruce Wayne_!"

_**I said maybe**_

_**You're gonna be the one who saves me?**_

_**And after all**_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

_Authors Note: Okay not as fluffy as I thought it would be, but oh well it was an alright chapter, a little odd I decided to kill the Mob, they annoy me. Now next it should get more interesting sorry if it was a bit monotone today. Let me know how you liked this chapter review peeps! _


	6. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

_Authors Note: People people=]sory I haven't updated lately Fourth of July was a busy weekend=P a very fun busy weekend, lol Okay so this is the next chapter of House of the Rising Sun it goes out too __**nightchildx & Maddsy **__two____of my favorite reviewers=] and the new reviewers__** Scarecrow'sGotMyHeart1 + hislamb99 **__I love you guys! So this chapter is more yada yada yada stuff=] this chapter is probably gonna suck by the way, because well my ideas are all mixed up _

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain  
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames  
And what do I get, for my pain?  
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?

_Bullet with Butterfly Wings- Smashing Pumpkins _

_Recap: __He laughed gingerly into the stale air of the warehouse "Yes Dolly that is most definitely what it means." I grinned and laid back into his arms a satisfied smirk on my face._

_When suddenly Jonathan shot up, causing me to topple forward, I turned to him glaring "I thought it was a bloody yes?"_

_Jonathan just shook his head frantically "No not that Dolly I know who Batman is its __Bruce Wayne__!"_

_**To the Present:**_

"So Bruce Wayne is the Batman?" questioned the Joker incredulously from the other side of the room. He had just gotten back to the warehouse, and was looking rather worse for the wear than usual.

"Yeah it all adds up a couple of weeks after he moved back the bat-man showed up, he is a billionaire so he has the money to access all of the Bat's wonderful gismo's plus he already should have a grudge against criminals his parents were murdered, See? It all adds up." Vocalized Jonathan while shaking his head "I feel so stupid I should have noticed it before!"

"I know Jonny boy and we thought you were the smart one being the _ah uh_ Doc_tor_ and all" giggled the Joker.

I sighed to myself looking up from my laptop, _he was so retarded sometimes._ "Well Mr. Wayne hides it well, according to the internet he is just another one of Gotham's notorious celebrity billionaire playboy's."

"So now that we know who he is how do we catch him?" murmured Jonathan frowning from his seat across the room.

"We have two choices," I announced whilst spinning my knife around "We either A. Crash one of his numerous pompous parties or-"

"Capture one of his loved ones" laughed the Joker insanely falling to the cold floor of the warehouse.

Jonathan nodded from across the room "So that means his girlfriend right?"

Looking back on my notes about him I shook my head "No he has many of those I'm afraid, however only one person has been continual throughout his life and survived, his butler Alfred Pennyworth, a former British Military man, served in Burma, been working for the Wayne's since before Bruce was born."

The Joker took to giggling again "Well this means we have our man, of course ya'll would like to take him by force?"

"Do we want the public to know who he is?" I questioned closing my eyes, it had been a long day, and catching Batman was just going to make it longer.

"The Butler maybe a problem considering he has a military background maybe the party would be the best idea" suggested Crane from his seat.

"I like the way you think Crowboy! Well all we need now is a party date! We kidnap bat-man and then bada bing bada boom Roger we have lift off! Not to mention we will have Crane's toxin by then." He sniggered grinning maliciously "We can make a whole room full of Gotham's elites lose their mind!"

I contorted my face into a sneer "Bring them down to our level."

"Of course" chuckled the Joker "Their all like us they just don't know it yet, but when I finish they will know deep down inside their all just as bad as me or you." He giggled dementedly flexing his fingers. "So what's the d_ate_ doll face?"

"In four days, Bruce Wayne will host the after party for the Russian Ballet; two hundred and thirty people were invited, not including the dancers themselves." I iterated the words from the Gotham Times Website.

"Ah so we need an invitation! Well darn it do you think Brucey Boy Bat thing would send me one?" The Joker questioned giddily bouncing around the warehouse. Jonathan and I both visibly winced as he squealed "Oh MY God! I will need new make up! And some hairs spray!"

I just rolled my eyes, people thought he was a lunatic secretly I thought he was a teenage girl, with a few major anger issues. I grinned at the thought "Hey maybe we should get you a prom dress too?"

The Joker turned to me with his mouth open forming a slightly deformed O, and then it started moving "OH MY GOD! That's the spirit doll face! Wanna go dress shopping with me?"

I giggled sneaking a glance at Jonathan, who was looking at me perturbed. I shot one of my eyebrows up in a questioning arc. 'What's Wrong With You?'. Jonathan Mother Freaking Crane just turned his back to me, without a word. I snarled on the inside, the guy that just told me he liked me was now giving me the cold shoulder. Wonderful. The guy I could be in lo-like like with had turned away from me. Not Happening. Apparently for as attention deficit disorder as the Joker is he can notice when something is wrong at least with Crane anyways. "Hey Jonny boy why the long face?"

I glared at Jonathans back which just shrugged for an answer, I swear if glares could kill Jonny boy would be gone by now. The Joker just laughed noting my intent glare, "Aw lovers spat you two? Aw so cute! Well cheer up wontcha Jonny boy? If not for dear old Doll face over hear then for your toxin which should be at the docks in like an hour."

This of course made Jonathan look up, excitement shown in his features, the usual twinkling eyes, running his hands through his lovely brunette locks, even a slight uplifting of the corners of his mouth. I scowled so he liked the bloody toxin better than me???

"Now that we have your attention Jon-_Jon _scare juice will be at the docks in the h_our_ on the d_ot_ _yada yada yada_ I'm going alone, kay? By_e_." I almost couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto my face as the Joker skipped out the door slamming it in the completely bewildered face of Jonathan, though I'm sure the Joker knew his actions would have that effect.

I smirked on the inside, now it was my turn. I walked coyly over to where he sat obviously trying not to make eye contact with me, I leaned across the mahogany table he sat at, making it where he didn't have no choice to stare at me. I smirked "Oh Jonathan? Now tell the Doll who's got your panties in a twist she will make it all better." I mocked grinning as he ran a hand through his hair, and straightened his glasses: nervous signs.

Shaking his head he muttered "Stop it with your games, you gotta pick which one you want, me or him?"

I looked at him stunned "Who is him?" then it came to me, this idiot thought she liked the joker? I burst out in laughter "How ever did you become a Doctor Crane? I mean honestly you think I like clown boy! I ought to kill ya for even thinking that."

Crane looked at me his astonishing blue orbs narrowing in confusion, redness tinting his cheeks "So wait you don't like Joker?"

"I thought we had established this already. I like you Jonathan Crane." I mumbled sarcastically, this idiot had had me thinking something was seriously wrong when all it was, was jealousy, wait jealously? A simpering note escaped my chapped lips "Aw the big bad Doctor was jealous!"

His eyes shot up to mine, "I was not jealous! Just I um did not want to be led on." He mumbled another very charming blush creeping up into his cheeks.

I sniggered looking down at his hands, with a sudden movement I clasped them in mind, noticing how they looked together, both white, slender, and delicate, both killers hand, I shook my head at the thought "Whatever you say Doctor."

"Oh so now it's whatever I say?" He smirked at me with his full lips, causing me to blush much to my chagrin. Then he did something totally conceivable he threw his lips onto mine, for the second time that day, in a passionate kiss, causing me to smile against his lips.

"Let's move this to the couch shall we?" I murmured, he just nodded his ascent, and picked me up, our lips never leaving each other, as we dropped onto the nearest couch. I rolled over and laid in between Jonathan's legs (not like that you perv!) his arms secured themselves around me, and we laid there in a content silence, for all of two seconds when my inane ADHD tendency to blabber caught up with me, and asked about something I had always been curious about his childhood. "Jonathan tell me about when you were a kid, your parents and all."

Jonathan looked down at me perplexed, his eyes ran cold before turning back into his usual crystalline blue; he ran his fingers through my blonde tresses of hair, as unknown to me a grimace crossed his face. "I grew up in a little farming town in Southern Pennsylvania, My Dad was an extremely religious preacher, not even allowing modern music to be played in our house, nor books, the only books we had were the Bible and the Farmer's almanac for nineteen sixty-three, My dad was a Grandma's boy so we lived with her, even though she hated me with a passion. My grandmother and dad were both idiots in the deepest meaning of the word, they feared and hated anything new, that was the way it continued to be, until I was kicked out by my grandmother when I was sixteen for "Smart alleckness" according to my grandmother." He chuckled, I grimaced at the thought, and I had though I had had it bad.

"What about your mother?" I wondered aloud, looking down at our fingers as Jonathan visibly winced.

"She died in childbirth, thanks to my grandmothers unconventional methods, making my dad blame her death on me, he had really cared for the woman, so naturally I was the bane of his existence up until his death." He murmured thoughtfully. I just nodded my head, saddened by Jonathan's rather lacking childhood. He glanced down upon me "Why did you want to know all of this?"

I looked up his crystalline blues meeting mine "Curiosity really, I mean how else does one go insane?"

He chuckled "There are plenty of ways to go insane as you call it, tell me about your childhood then?"

I laughed; he expected a horrid childhood as well, when really mine was quite perfect for lack of better words. "Mom left never knew her, really the only family I had was my dad, who well spoilt me rotten, I got everything I ever wanted, dresses, shoes, toys, it was the normal childhood for me."

"Ah how boring, then why did you go mental I wonder?" he murmured from behind me caressing my arms. I giggled at the thought why do people go batty? We sat there in a comfortable silence, both completely lost in our thoughts, until we heard the maniacal cackle of laughter and the door open.

I turned over and looked at the Joker who had a wide accomplished grin on his face. "Look_ee _what I got for ya Jonny boy! It's even in hand held containers!" Then his eyes took in me and Jonathan on the couch entangled in each other's limbs "Well well well it looks like I'm not the only one who had a busy day, did ya'll make up doll face?"

I chucked a pillow at him which he dodged and sniggered "Shut up!" I threw another pillow at him, which this time made its mark, causing him to cackle even louder possibly even crazier. I just sighed and laid back down on my couch, damn him. Jonathan had gotten up and was inspecting his fear spit, as was the joker, and well now I felt left out. I frowned and got up walking over to the two men.

In the boxes were cans upon cans of the scare juice, Jonathan had picked up one and placed it on his wrist holder, and was now holding it up admiring it in the fluorescent light of the room. Jonathan then turned to look at us, and in a raspy voice not his own he hissed "What do you fear?"

Then with a flick of his arm, and the hiss of a can, I looked down o see roaches crawling up my legs, then I looked up to what was the Joker a minute ago now it was **him**, I heard screaming in the background, and then the darkness seeped in taking over.

Third Person POV or something like that. By the way ' ' are thoughts lol.

Jonathan looked down at the now screaming and writhing in pain Dolly and laughed. 'So the big bad doll isn't as fearless as she seems' He then turned to look at his other victim the Joker, who was just looking at him with a blank stare. "What do you fear?" he rasped again reiterating himself.

Then the most surprising thing happened, the Joker turned to him, and grinned "Nothing Do_co _but _eh ah_ your gonna regret spraying me and Miss doll face with the fear spit" and then Jonathan found his face slamming against the floor and the darkness creeping in as he lost conscious, the last thing he heard was the demented laughing of the Joker in the background.

The Joker left Jonathan on the ground murmuring to himself "Ungrateful bastard." Then he giggled picking Dolly up off the ground and carrying her back to her couch, "I o_ughtta_ kill ya, but me thinks Doll face here is gonna wanna do just that." He sniggered again looking at the limp form on the ground "tsk tsk so ungrateful." He then turned on the tube giggling away "Now to wait for the real _eh _entertainment."

_Authors Note: sorry this chapter was short and crappy I promise you a better one soon, but well my chapters may be spaced farther apart now seeing as I'm traveling for a little while soon, sorry tell me what you think! Don't forget to review=] like seriously review people or I won't post anymore=P _


	7. Where is my Mind?

_Authors Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been such a long time with no update, I've been having internet problems, people problems, and I need glasses. Lol but well inspiration comes and goes and I do believe I'm inspired now=]. Special thanks to my reviewers __**Misplaced Levity, theJokervampiress, Royal Shadow1, Maddsy, ILoveMistah J, hislamb99, nightchildx, and Scarecrow's GotMyHeart1, **__ Now to the rest of you if three hundred and thirty nine of you can read it why not review it? The reviews don't have to be signed so you know go for it write me one telling me what you think. Now to the story.=] love ya Katie=]_

_Oh - stop_

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind 

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind?___

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'

I was swimmin' in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin' to talk to me, coy koi.

Where is my mind 

_Where is my Mind_

_Where is my mind___

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin' ?

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
If there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind 

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind?___

Oh  
With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Oh  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Oh  
Where Is My Mind- The Pixies

_And Here We Go._

Some Person P.O.V.

Jonathan Crane woke with possibly the most atrocious headache he had ever had the unfortune to have, and of all places to wake up upon he found himself face first on the cold grimy floor of the apartment, three feet away from his precious toxin, and with a black eye.

This is how he found himself at three o'clock in the morning sitting in the makeshift kitchen of the warehouse, nursing a cup of stale coffee, when he heard a loud thump from the main room. A thump in the night definitely does not scare the good doctor, however the light sound of feet hitting the floor and the slam of a door, now that would raise questions would it not?

So Jonathan Crane walked back into the room, where the Joker and Dolly should be asleep. Guess who wasn't there, if you guessed Dolly then you would be correct.

Jonathan's P.O.V.

My heart stopped when I realized Dolly wasn't in the room that meant she had been the one to leave the warehouse at _night_, the bat-man is out at night. Now usually this wouldn't have been a problem but I no, he had sprayed her with his adored toxin, she was now most likely a little high, scared, and having extremely vivid hallucinations. A sigh escaped my lips pulling down on my face causing a frown, why had I sprayed her?

_Because I felt like destroying something beautiful? _

_Because she means so much to you?_

_You can't have that_

_We can't have that_

_That would interfere with our plans Jonathan_

_Don't Step out that door_

_Do not follow her_

_It's what she wants_

_STOP._

I didn't stop; I ignored the other cruel voice in my head, and ran out the door, only to run directly into a warm body. _Dolly. _"Dolly! Stop Dolly Stop!" She started running down the street; her short legs carrying her frightened body at a faster pace than my long legs could possibly run in their half awake state. This was not the first time I cursed my horrible running technique, or what the Joker and elementary school boys would say is that I run like a girl. (I honestly do)

Everything was turning into a bad dream everything around us was slowing down, the city streets around us were stopping, me and Dolly being the only things moving, we ran for what felt like hours, could have been minutes, I had chased after her to a different side of the Narrows, when of course suddenly everything went back to normal the world was spinning again, and a black shadow was falling.

The panic for once snuck into my voice, for I knew what was next. "Dolly it's him!" for once she stopped, her eyes were still glazed over, her breathing labored thanks to the run and my drug, her lips were moving but no words were coming out, her eyes were looking somewhere else though above us at _him._ She let out the strangest sound like the sound a puppy makes when you pick it up by the scruff of its fur, and ran behind me cowering at fear of what she saw in the place of the Batman.

"Dolly close your eyes. Now" I hissed, I guess she did I wouldn't know, I was preoccupied with the Bat-man at the moment or well really Bruce Wayne, but I shouldn't tell him that not yet should I?

And then there he was in all his glory "Ah if it isn't the _Bat-man_? It's rather late you know, just testing out my new stuff, wanna try?" Leaving no room for chit chat I sprayed him in the face, it didn't affect him of course but it bought me the time I needed to grab the petite girl and run. Yelling out to the shadow I knew was chasing me "Sticking feathers up your ass does not make you a chicken! Stop pretending Bat-_man _you know you are just as bad as the rest of us!"

Of course then I felt a sickening blow to my head, and everything became fuzzy, eventually seeping into the darkness. That is the second time that had happened to me in twenty four hours; I'm on a role aren't I?

Five Hours Later

Still Jonathan P.O.V.

For the second time in twenty four hours, I woke up on the cold hard _filthy_ floor of some building except this time I wasn't alone, bars surrounded me. Beyond the bars were little desks full of the little people, who "protected" the modern world. One or two had their eyes on me, until my stare turned to them then they would hastily look down at some paper work or other bull crap. _They Were Scared._

This thought caused a chuckle to escape my rather dry lips that died in my throat though when I realized Dolly was nowhere to be found. I was in a special holding cell in the middle of the Gotham Police Department, surrounded by the pigs, and Dolly was still nowhere to be found.

They couldn't kill her, I knew but that didn't stop me from worrying what could be happening to my Dolly. Looking back into the sea of nameless faces, with little badges that made them feel important, I saw cops I knew. There was Ramirez, a traitor still working here, the thought made me smirk, and then there was Nixon, a cop who had went to college with me. He raped a girl in his senior year. Never was arrested because the body was never _found._ All around I saw criminals just like those at my ward in Gotham. They just hide it better.

When into my peripheral vision came an officer pushing a wheel chair, a small person in it strapped into a dirty yellowing straight jacket. It was Dolly, struggling against her restraints as best as she could, they even had a gag in her mouth. Looking at her eyes I could tell the drug was gone, but what had replaced it was intense rage and when she saw me hurt filled her pretty blues.

My heart plummeted to the ground, She was gonna kill me.

_Of course she is you nitwit you the guy she thought loved her sprayed her with fear spit._

_What did you think was gonna happen?_

_She was going to jump up and say thank you?_

"Mr. Crane."

"Mr. Crane"

A shoulder forcefully knocked Jonathan from his internal feud. Looking up he saw the grayish eyes, and the grayish hair of the good Commissioner Gordon. A smirk fell onto his face "Hello Co-missio-ner, I see you have upgraded since the last time we met."

"You unfortunately Dr. Crane I see have not improved, I just came by to inform you, that you and Miss Beauregard will be on the first truck to Arkham this evening." Mumbled the elderly man even now in the presence of two criminals he had a kind tone. It amazed me at times.

Looking back over to the raging heap on the bench beside me, I set my jaw and turned back to Gordon "Why is she in a straight jacket?"

He looked down a faint blush coming to his cheeks "She was being uncooperative."

I sighed closing my eyes and shaking my head, I was positive a memory of a smile came onto my face, looking back to Gordon, "Can I take it off?" I stammered

"That's your risk not mine Crane" Then I heard the tell tale sounds of someone walking away. Turning back to Dolly I began undoing the Velcro and the straps that confined her. "Don't do anything rash Dolly I think we will be out of this in no time, but I need you to calm down."

Once I had finally finished she jumped out of her confines and did a quick flip in the little area our cell provided nearly swiping off my head in the process. Then she quickly sat back down and then commenced to death glare at me. I just turned away, what was I suppose to say, _Sorry that whole thing was an accident sometimes my other personality comes out, and oh yeah he hates you._

That would not work turning back to her I did the only thing I could think of I grabbed her hand, and looked at her straight in the eyes, knowing I couldn't say anything in here with the heat all around me. All I could do was hope my look conveyed the messages I hoped it did.

After a few moments her eyes softened, and her hand slowly gripped back onto mine, and that is how we spent our day. Holding hands in high security cell, waiting on our bus, occasionally we would make faces at the coppers, they were useless bags of masochistic shit sitting in an office all day, filing papers. That's how the people of Gotham seemed to spend their lives these days' clones in society, drones to the world of cell phones and internet. These people weren't proclaiming their humanity they were just more statistics in some egotistical assholes files. No we were the real people us, the Joker, Dolly, and Me, we claimed our humanity, we took it by force, we weren't in a definition, we couldn't be lumped together with other people. We are all part of the same compost heap. The difference? We embrace it.

I Think I finally understand what the Joker and Dolly talk about now, we were going to make these people realize their situation. We'll bring them through this. As always. We'll carry them - kicking and screaming - and in the end they'll thank us.

That is when a resounding _boom_ knocked me from my reverie. Fire, glass, and little pieces of the building were everywhere, along with a few screaming pieces of pigs. There stood the Joker in all his glory, holding grenades, and a baseball bat grinning as usual.

"Doc what the hell happened? I wake up and my favorite two love birds are gone! Turn on my TV. And it looks like the bat got ya!" he giggled.

Shaking my head I start to answer him but Dolly beats me too it "That's a story from another time! Let's get out of here Joker!"

He just sauntered over reaching down into a dead pigs pocket and grabbing a set of keys and just opened the cell up letting us out, clasping me on the back, me and Dolly ran out onto the street with the Joker strolling along behind us. Laughing his head off, then turning he shouted into the night "This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time." _Giggle giggle_ "Your time is up!"

Then he threw a pipe bomb strapped to like four other pipe bombs into the Gotham City Police Department. It all went up in flames. Turning with a smile on my face back to Dolly I grabbed her hand, and slowly the three of us walked to the Joker's van. The same daunting smile on all of our faces. The same shimmer in our eyes. Our plan was still on, The Batman was gonna fall just like the Gotham City Police Department did.

"People are going to think this is horrible, little do they know this is just the beginning, soon we are gonna be after them." Mumbled Dolly

Then the Joker's high pitched snigger came in "Hey Doll face why isn't Mr. I spray fear spit at my girlfriend, over there dead?"

All that he got in answer was a soft laugh and a hushed whisper of "Only after disaster can we be resurrected"

Kaboosh

_I am Jack's complete lack of surprise._

_Author's Note: Warning the majority of this was written while under the influence of FC. Or for those of you without a TV Fight Club, the greatest movie ever. A couple of lines were snagged from it sorrys people I couldn't help myself. If you haven't seen it go watch it seriously it's great. The narrator from the story has a lot in common with our favorite Dr. Crane; both have split personalities, the other being violent and a little crazy, and everything the other aspires to be at first. It's great=] The Song way way above is like amazing too go forth and listen! By the way Edward Norton from Fight Club is like hot..even hotter than Crane which to me is amazing, his voice is even greater! Wow okay I know this chapter was kind of short but hey review anyways right? please? Lol love ya Katie=]_


	8. Goner

Author's Note:_ Hey people=] okay some new things on the agenda, me and the Jokersvampiress are going to be starting a collab fic soon=] if you guys love me you will come and read=] and OMG people I got a new puppy! His name is Franz and he is like a German snouser? However you spell it, he is great=] And new band you guys should try out the Dead Confederates, (this chapter is totally for them) their all really cool guys, and love talking to their fans. Lol so go check it out! Go go go! And thanks to all my very nice reviewers=] __**hislamb99 maddsy and ILoveMistah J.**_

_I know I can hear people if you let me_

_I get it but you can't laugh because you're stupid_

_I can try to bring you in but you won't hate it_

_Hate_

_Hate it_

_Hate i_

_I know I turn it down because I'm pointless_

_In reflect stun my face and find inflection_

_Inflection_

_Inflection I_

_Inflection_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_Cough it off, hack it up until it worsens_

_Lay away, stay all night and lay the nurses_

_I hate it but not as much as I feel empty_

_Empty_

_Empty I_

_Empty_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_I could be gone_

_You would never know_

_Dolly POV_

**Back at the warehouse.**

"You don't understand Jonathan!"

"Only because you aren't letting me!" he screamed back into my face, before turning and running into another room. Always running that's all we seem to ever do _run._ The Joker was out and about town, and Jonathan had come to me trying to explain why we shouldn't go after the Bat-man.

He had told me it would just lead to our downfall. That we couldn't succeed. I refuse to believe him. We, the three of us have to be able to do this, if not the world will fall back into its old mundane ways; everybody will go back to being tedious. Life would not be the same as before, it would be worse. We can't let things get that _disinteresting_.

I put my head in my hands, settling for a sigh instead of the scream I wanted to let out. What was up with Jonathan? Where was the Joker? And when was I-we going to kill the Bat-man?

"Honey I'm _eh _home!" came a snigger from the door, looking over there was the Joker in all his galore, carrying about ten shopping bags, with the colossal smile on his face. The bags they were from Louis Vitton, Dolce and Gabana, Chanel, Dior, Gucci, and even Wal-Mart.

"You sure you're not gay? I mean most normal men do not like shopping especially at designer shops." I chuckled.

He strutted...Yes I mean strutted flauntingly shaking his hips, over to where I was "Doll face do I look normal to you?" he questioned giving me a big grin, I sniggered, just shaking my head. "Well anyways Doll babe look what I got for you!" he yelled holding up a Blue Chanel evening gown and Prada heels. It was gorgeous.

"And look what else a knife thigh strap, gun holster, bomb holder etc.! "he guffawed holding up the articles of well stuff that holds destruction weapons. "This is Jonathan's" he mumbled offhandedly handing me the Dior bag.

I sighed inwardly he didn't know me and Jonathan were fighting, and that well Jonathan had hidden somewhere in the warehouse. I just took the bag and started walking around the empty rooms of the warehouse, softly calling out "Jonathan" . Until I found him in a dark room in the back, he didn't notice my presence. He was sitting with his back towards me, his head in his hands. I frowned slightly, I...I loved Jonathan. I quietly cleared my throat to alert him of my presence without startling him. We didn't need another fear spit scene.

He turned quickly to me a sneer forming on his beautiful pale face, his crystalline blue eyes as hard as they used to be when I first met him. "Oh it's just you." He mumbled under his breath.

"The Joker got you some clothes for the ya know..." I mumbled almost inaudibly, holding the Dior bag out.

He just shook his head, stood up, and grabbed the bag quickly turning back around to face the empty room.

I sighed turning myself away from him, about to return to the Joker and no doubt his self esteem lowering taunts about my predicament. _My heart had fallen to the floor my baby didn't love me no more. _

Looking at the floor something caught my eye, etched into the concrete were the initials K.L. + H.M. , somebody nobody knows how long ago had came all the way back here to the very back room to write their love somewhere. Young couples in the throes of young love, brave and fearless possibly like me and Jonathan, came all the way back here just for that.

K.L. and H.M. whoever they are inspired me to turn around silently walk back into that room, and put my hand on Jonathan's shoulder, tears forming in my eyes I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

After a few moments of silence I let the tears fall down my cheeks and turned around and began to walk down the hall. _He didn't love me_. _You are so stupid Angel to think a guy like him could like a little girl like you, much less love you. _

"Wait! Dolly! Wait" came a yell from behind me, turning around I fell straight into the arms of Jonathan Crane, "I love you so much Dolly, you really have no idea."

The tears came like rain. I sniffled "I love you to Jonathan, so much."

Looking up into his crystalline eyes, I saw my Jonathan, not the Scarecrow, not the doctor, my Jonathan, my love. "You're the love of my life you know that?"

He chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest, "I know Dolly."

I looked at him again my face forming a frown thinking of earlier events "Do you forgive me for all that?"

"Dolly don't worry about it everything is gonna be alright." He mumbled as he leaned down and kissed me passionately leading me back into the room.

_Jonathan didn't know how wrong he was._

_Authors Note: ..I'm sorry guys this is a super short chapter for a reason, we're at the end! Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go till the end. That's the reason it's so short, and well there is a lemon implied right there that I am not going to put in the story, maybe in a one shot later. I had always planned on ending this at 20, 000 words so=] Okay so were nearing the end review me=] and don't forget go check out Dead Confederate! They really are a good band, go to you tube and watch their music video for the Rat. Love ya Katie=]_


	9. The Rat

_Authors Note: Well here we are.. were at the end ='[ It's been a short road but here we are, I'm depressed about it=[ I have actually been putting off writing this part, but well all good things must come to an end. Therefore I must thank __**Maddsy ILoveMistahJ and hislamb99. **__Without their encouragement through reviews I never would have finished=] So all the 500 people who read this and don't review...You owe them thanks Well here we go=[ love you guys=] Katie. _

_Shoot from the back,_

_Take good aim,_

_Make sure I'm dead_

_Bang bang_

_'cause I'm a rat_

_There's no mistake_

_Under the bed_

_Where you sleep_

_Crush the skull_

_Make me tame_

_Sweep it up_

_Hide it away_

_No morals shown_

_In no way explained_

_Stupid human_

_Shit for brains_

_And draw tiny pictures_

_'round all the days_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_Throw your judgments_

_Across the breeze_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_You live inside_

_Your Jesus dream_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_Get some sleep_

_Or lie in wait_

_Until the day_

_I run away_

_Forget the corpse_

_Present the case_

_To bring me down_

_And lose your words_

_I'll follow you_

_Into the grave_

_And at the gates_

_I see the passing say,_

_"The judge be judged,_

_And all the rich be saved."_

_I throw my curse_

_All across your days_

_And draw tiny pictures_

_'round all the days_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_Throw your judgments_

_Across the breeze_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_You live inside_

_Your Jesus dream_

_Bag and burn_

_Bang bang_

_And draw tiny pictures_

_'round all the days_

_Throw your judgments_

_Across the breeze_

_Watch them float off_

_To never be saved_

_You live inside_

_Your Jesus dream_

_-The Rat by Dead Confederate _

"Sweet Jesus fuck me slowly you look beautiful Doll Face, not that you didn't look beautiful before but that dress really adds _uh_ class" giggled The Joker slicking back his greasy newly half way sprayed in green hair.

Looking over to Jonathan, he was smiling at me looking dashing in his new suit, which was surprising since the Joker had picked them out. The Joker himself was looking somewhat stylish in his infamous purple suit; we almost looked like a couple of normal people going out to a formal party _almost_. Until you added the bombs the Joker was holding and sticking into his pockets, The Joker's clown makeup of course all smeared and grungier than usual, the knives strapped around my thighs, and the can of scare spice on Jonathan's wrist not to mention the twenty guys we had hired for muscle following us around in all black.

Looking around the hired thugs had finally got the last of our "tools" into the van, and we were ready to go. _We are gonna kill the Batman_. The thought made me start singing softly " We're gonna kill the batman, we're gonna kill the bat-man, we're gonna kill the bat-man-"

"And drive Gotham into the pits!" screamed the Joker manically from like right in my ear.

I turned to him glaring and hit him in the shoulder "THAT WAS MY EAR YOU ASS!"

He just stuck out his tongue, _he is so immature_ I fumed inwardly, but then feeling a hand on my shoulder pulling me away from the warehouse, looking up I found it to be Jonathan, which made a slow smile creep onto my face again. Once we got to the street I realized we had recruited another van for some of the Muscle to ride in, I snatched away from Jonathan to get in the front seat, snatching the thug who had tried to get in MY seat back by his hair, and throwing him out onto the wet street. _The dumbass._

Looking out the window from MY Seat, I could see night had already fallen on Gotham. The City was lit up like a Christmas tree, trying to hide all its harsh realities. I turned away from the depressing scene of Gotham's nightlife, which included Thugs, Prostitutes, and more thugs. Looking over at my compatriot the Joker was looking at the road, he didn't have a silly grin on his face for once, he looked …serious. Not even bothering to turn around I stuck my hand behind the seat a little, and waited for only a second until a bigger colder hand wrapped around it. _Jonathan. _ This made me give off a small chuckle, directing the Jokers attention toward me.

Once he saw what we were doing he shook his head and huffed under his breath something that sounded irritatingly like "love birds". Then he proceeded to turn on some music.

"_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box, for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap"_

I smiled to myself singing softly the last words of the verse "I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black"

This song fit perfectly to me in some sick twisted way. I just shrugged it all off however cause we had arrived at Wayne Tower, the biggest busiest building in Gotham. It was going to make a pretty fire.

The Joker opened up my door, and took my hand escorting me out of the Van, while Jonathan grabbed my elbow and steered me in the direction of the entrance to the building, where all the lackeys were running they had a simple job, take out anyone that gets in the way, _quietly_. To leave the guests on the top floor unawares to our presence, not to mention not to give the bat-man enough time to get to his suit.

When we walked in there were three bodies dead on the floor, and three thugs guarding the room, The Joker went behind the main desk, and pressed a button?

"So the pigs won't be able to get in quiet yet love, we don't need them interrupting our fun." Giggled the Joker pressing the up button, while I stuck a couple of C4 bombs in a flower pot and in a couch.

Sniggering I stepped onto the elevator, the ride of our life was about to happen, and we knew it. All of our glorious plans we're about to come true. This was going to be the time of our life. Looking up at the Joker I grinned "This is just the beginning right? Next we take Gotham street by street soul by soul? Right?"

He patted my head ruffling up my very hard to do hairdo "To show them inside their just as ugly as you or me Doll face, tonight is just the beginning, tomorrow we take their souls, we start to establish a little anarchy, madness is like gravity…"

"All it takes is a little push." I smirked finishing it for him as the elevator dinged signaling we were at our destination.

Stepping out from the elevator, we saw dozens upon dozens of Gotham's finest all dressed in their Sunday best. The first one to see us was a woman; she screamed and fainted most likely at the site of the Joker, who took this as his cue since all of Gotham's wealthiest had decided to look over at the sound of the scream.

Sniggering slightly he began "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! I only have one question. Where is Bruce Wayne?"

The whole crowd was gaping at us with their mouths open like idiots; everything was silent until a female whisper came from the back "We really don't need to come to his parties anymore every time this guy shows up Harold!"

The whisper made me cover my mouth in a giggle, and I saw the Jokers lips twitch upwards.

Another whisper came through the crowd "Who is she? What is she doing with those lunatics?"

"Do you think she is another hostage?"

I just laughed even more at these, and to disprove the rumors I leaned over and kissed Jonathan on the cheek, getting even more gasps from the supposedly "elite" Gothamites.

"Anybody? Come on now people don't be shy. Come out Brucey wherever you are!" the Joker cat called into the crowd.

Still nobody answered.

"Well fine then, Jonathan let it rip!" sniggered the Joker putting on his clown mask, that now had a breathalyzer in it, as did my mardi gras mask. Jonathan sneered at the crowd while taking out his scarecrow mask from his pocket, and slipping it over his head.

At the sight of it the people panicked, and all moved as far as possible from us and started banging on the unbreakable glass doors on the other side of the room, only to stand back in shock once they realized who was on the other side of the doors, clowns dressed in all black.

"Now would anybody like to tell me where Bruce Wayne is?" called the Joker from across the room.

A young beady eyed man stepped forward "He hasn't arrived yet…ssss-sir"

"Thank you, now um your reward is ah uh you get to leave" chuckled the Joker

The man started smiling "Thank you so much-"

"Forever" I pulled a gun out of the Jokers pocket and shot the man straight through the head.

"That's for tattling on the host." I sniggered looking at the shocked guests staring at me from across the room.

So the bat-man wasn't here yet, well now how would he get here, think Dolly think… he would come by Helicopter like he did to Harvey Dent's party! Turning to the Joker and Jonathan, i began speaking so the hostages couldn't hear "He is gonna come by helicopter, like he did at Harvey's we got here to early."

Jonathan sighed his mask making the noise blurry almost, The Joker lifted the mask off his face "They need to act normal till he gets here then Doll Face."

Turning back to the people I started barking out orders.

"Somebody turn some music on!"

"Ya'll come over here! Dance!"

"Act normal or you will end up like the guy with a hole in hi s head!"

Turning back to the guy with the hole on his head, The Joker had gotten two of his lackeys to come in and take the body out if the room, into some other part of the Tower. Stripping him of his clothes we had put one of the less muscular thugs into his suit and he was patrolling the party. We had settled ourselves behind not so happy anymore partygoers, completely out of view of the terrace where bat-man would most likely land.

I sighed "Now to wait."

Watching the mediocre people in front of us didn't help matters any, they were extremely boring, not even trying to defy us, out of fear of what could happen to them. They were severely disinteresting…until I started firing rounds at their feet to make them dance if nothing else faster.

"Dear lord waiting for the bat-man has never been this boring" grumbled the Joker.

I just sighed apparently he thought a late entrance to his own party would just add to his celebrity status. That is when we seen a light shine down on a terrace, _and_ _here we go._

Jonathan and me both slipped off to opposites side, so that the Joker would be the first one the unknowing bat-man saw. I slipped off into a corner with a perfect view of what was happening.

The bat-man stepped off the helicopter with three girls on his arms, and walked into the room, not noticing the stricken looking faces of his guests, and started introducing the girls. At least he didn't notice until he heard a mad cackle from the back "Oh Brucey!"

The billionaires face paled, and he started walking through the crowd leaving his arm candy behind him looking confused. When he came to face the Joker lounging lazily in a chair, his expression hardened.

"What do you want Joker?"

"Well well well you finally show up Brucey! Now where are your manners? That is no way to talk to a guest!" Cackled the Joker.

"Let these people go. This is between you and me."

This only caused the joker to laugh even more, "Now even you and me know that isn't true Bruce!"

A knock came from the glass behind the Joker, catching everybody's attention. The Joker opened the door, letting in a heavyset thug, "Boss the coppers are here." He panted.

All of the people in the room sighed with relief, mistakiningly thinking they were saved. The Joker's grin just grew bigger. "So they decide to join us! Ah good! Well Jonathan this would be your queue take about fifty. Doll face line the rest up at the windows, no doubt the _ah uh_ snipers will be the-re." he giggled dragging out the word _there. _

I stepped out of the shadows, getting a gasp from Wayne. I started gathering people just as Jonathan did except I used mine as shields making it where the snipers couldn't ah hit us before we were ready.

Everybody I used as a shield had duck tape and cotton ball over their ears to keep them from hearing the proceedings, and as Jonathan took his last few out of the room I turned to the few hundred or so that were left and shrugged "Well you guys ya'll don't have any valuable use to us anymore so sorry. Good luck with the afterlife." I opened fire on them, ignoring their scream, not stopping to every last one of them were dead or dying. Stomping back across the now bloody battlefield of a room to Bruce's alarmed expression and the Joker's satisfied one.

"W-Why would you do that?" Bruce mumbled, looking at all his dead fellow elitist.

"Because bat-man we didn't want them to be able to tell anyone else who you are." I smirked defiantly at him, watching him jolt in shock.

"How did you know?" he muttered angrily looking at the floor.

I just chuckled, as the Joker answered "Well with Doll face here around the good Doctor became much more intelligent, and put it together, but none of that matters now, I'm afraid tonight ends the reign of the Dark Knight."

The Bat-man then stood up looking defiant acting as if we were gonna kill him right now, on the spot etc.

"Batty did you really think we were so low as to kill you when you were defenseless? I mean _ah _really?" The Joker sniggered snapping his fingers.

And a thug came in with the bat-suit handing it to the Joker, throwing it at Bruce Wayne the Joker chuckled "I hope you don't mind we got it from this nice fellow named Alfred"

Once again the Bat-man looked stricken causing me to giggle "Why so serious batty? Don't worry we didn't hurt the old butler…yet."

Then the bat-man started putting on his suit, as we waited bracing ourselves. After a few moments Jonathan came in the room with his mask still over his face. Finally the bat-man had his suit on, so I decided to call it "And …here… we …go!"

The Joker flew at the bat-man with a chair, busting it upon his back knocking the bat-man down if only for a moment. Jonathan stepped to the side, knowing he wasn't exactly a good fighter, while I decided to jump in throwing knives at the bat-man, at places I thought could pierce his armor such as his neck and his heels. I have to say quite a few of them hit their mark.

The Joker called to the Bat-man "You know what you will have to do to win this fight and not get shot by the coppers right? You'll have to break that one rule bat-man."

The bat-man didn't answer just kept dodging the Joker's attacks, until eventually they moved to close to me. Resulting in I got a cut on my face thanks to something that flew out of the bat's belt. Which caused me to throw a small pop bomb at the Bat, not quite missing the Joker it blew off a piece of the Bat's armor, the blast sent the Joker flying across the room unharmed.

The bat-man not noticing me started closing in on Jonathan who held his canister up in self defense, I sighed _he can't fight. _ So I charged the bat-man from behind, but as soon as I got to him he grabbed me up by dress, holding me a good three feet off the ground.

That's when I heard the piercing sound of a dozen rounds being shot.

Once again I fell to the floor, everything going dark.

_The bat-man had broken his one rule._

_Authors note: It is over! Finally besides the epilogue! Lol I killed Dolly=[ =[ =[ next will be The Joker and Jonathans reactions to her death etc. Well the song in the beginning was by Dead Confederates you should really go check them out. I know this chapter was probably kind of crappy sorry it was written in a rush. Well sorry people love ya guys Katie=] REVIEW. _


	10. Dust In The Wind

_Authors Note: I know it has been a long time sorry people college etc. blah blah blah this is just an epilogue short and not very sweet hope you like it thanks new reviewers=] : __**American history Lover2009 Black moonlite greenhemoglobin maddsy night childx I am the batman dag nab it.**__ You guys are great=] Well I hope you like my epilogue if any of you like the movie Adventureland I am gonna be starting a story for that soon, though it will be about Joel=]_

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone _

_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity _

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind _

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea _

_All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see _

_Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind _

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky _

_It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy _

_Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the Wind- Kansas _

_Epilogue._

Outside of Gotham near a little town called Pineview there is a private cemetery, if one were to go into it and about the tenth row twenty third tombstone down, one would find the name Angel Beauregard _Forever our Dolly. _1993-2009.

Batman, The Batman, had finally broken his golden rule. He might have argued in his mind that he wasn't technically the killer, but deep down he knew like everyone else in that room that even though he hadn't pulled the trigger he was the reason Dolly stopped breathing. Batman changed, he never killed anybody else, however he disappeared for a little while, but don't fear for Gotham he came back and did his usual.

The only two people who probably really entruly cared that Dolly was gone would be The Joker and Jonathan. The only two people to miss her blue eyes and her maniacal giggle. The Joker went a little crazy once it processed in his mind that she wasn't coming back. He blew Wayne Tower to hell and back countless times. Over the years he made many a more trips to Arkham. The surprising thing is he never told of batman's true identity. If one were to go to the gravesite of Dolly on a windy afternoon in April one might find a bunch of green and violet roses attached to a jokers card.

Jonathan Crane, he was never quite the same after that. HE held her dead body, and buried Dolly, never quite comprehending he was letting her go. Too be honest after the death of Dolly he grew quite mad, losing one's mind is a terrible thing, he took his toxin too new levels, and eventually ended up in Arkham, too just escape as usual. It should be noted however that he and the Joker never worked together again. Dolly was the glue that held them together without her they just would kill each other.

_Sorry this was so short._

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do _

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_But you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_I don't know how _

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall _

_Today was gonna be the day? _

_But they'll never throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you're not to do _

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do _

_About you now _

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding _

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding _

_There are many things that I would like to say to you _

_I don't know how _

_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? _

_And after an _

_You're my wonderwall _

_Said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_Wonderwall –Oasis_

_-She was always his wonderwall=]_


End file.
